Caster wheels are extensively used on various devices such as office chairs and supermarket trollies. When used on office chairs, they allow a user to move a chair quickly and easily, even when the user is sat on the chair. This is advantageous when moving away or towards a desk.
It is relatively common when moving a chair whilst sitting on it, for a person to inadvertently position or leave their feet in the path of the caster wheels or for the wheels to move in an unexpected manner. This can lead to a wheel impacting or running over the person's feet or damaging their shoes.